Five Years Later
by ccarleton28
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Roger and Mimi after Angel sent her back? Read Now!
1. Chapter 1

_~ Five Years After The Movie Ended~_

Roger stands in the fog, the wind whipping the blond locks into his face. He never had the heart to cut it, Mimi always liked it longer. April had always loved the short spikes, but Mimi, _Mimi_ loved the way it flew around in the New York wind. Mimi had loved him. She sat on the grass at his feet, tears streaming down her face, her brown eyes glittering in the haze. Her hands balled up into fists, she shook with anger, despite the warmer weather, even for Alphabet City. Roger stands stock still watching the small crowd form, his emotions are shockingly even keel.

"How long have you been looking for me?" Mimi asked quietly, emotion trembling her voice.

"About three days, I didn't know you would be here," Roger says, with a tinge of apologetic in his voice. The whole group had been looking out for her ever since she almost died five years ago. They all made sure that she took her AZT, Joanne helped her to go back to school, Collins was her comedic relief, Maureen helped her update her wardrobe and Mark was just Mark. Then there was Roger. The boy she loved since she first saw him that night they all told Benny to pretty much _fuck off._

How did she hit rock bottom so far this time? She ran into her former drug dealer, Carlos, and he kept pestering her about why she hadn't bought from him in so long. She told him that she was done. She wasn't that girl anymore. She was going to fight the AIDS running through her body and marry Roger. She was going to be happy. He didn't like that at all. She was not getting away from him. She had already spent most of her money from dancing at the Cat Scratch on his product.

She had lost her job at the Cat Scratch when this brand new 18 year old came in looking for a job. Usually at Mimi's age, which is only 23, she should have retired from her very well paid job as an exotic dancer. She did quit and then she went back to school but Roger had left…..again. She was lost she didn't want to lose him again. He was getting sicker and sicker. He was going to die. He wasn't going to survive.

 _~Two years ago~_

 _Mimi and Roger were in a doctor's office. They had just heard the most devastating news a couple could get. Roger was given a year to live. Roger's facial expressions just went dead. Mimi, of course, bawled her eyes out. She couldn't believe it. She and Roger had been dating for a year and a half. She loved him. She wanted to marry him._

" _What are we going to do Roger?" said Mimi,_

" _I don't know. I don't want to sound sappy but I think just by living day by day." replied Roger._

Snapping out of her thoughts she decided to go see if Mark knew where he was. If anyone knew where Roger went he would. When she got to Mark's apartment she saw Roger's car parked outside. That powder blue convertible. She loved that car. She went up the stairs. When she got to the door she hesitated, remembering the first time she knocked on this door.

 _~ Six years ago~_

 _Wow. That guy is cute. I don't know why he was singing though. Oh well. Wait, I recognize him. He lives above me with that film maker. I saw him just a few hours ago. All the residents of Avenue A. Benny had let last year's rent slide. Now he was coming to collect. None of them had money. How were they supposed to pay a whole years rent?_


	2. Chapter 2

_~Back to the present~_

She was snapped out of her reminiscing by a body running into her. It was Mark. She hoped and prayed that he knew where Roger had gone. If he was even alive. She had called the free clinic where they both get their AZT, due to the fact that Roger and she were not married they refused to tell her.

"Hey Mimi." She heard faintly, she realized that she was spacing again.

"Hey Mark, have you heard from Roger? Or do you have any idea where he went? I'm really worried." She said, almost breaking down in tears.

"I'm sorry Mimi, he didn't tell anyone where he was going." He said with the same worried tone in his voice.

"Are you sure? He didn't leave a note or a bus stub? Some clue that hinted to where he was going?" said Mimi, dying for information. She slowly realized that this visit was hopeless. Roger didn't want to be found. Roger was very good at hiding so if he didn't want to be found he wasn't going to be.

"We can go look for him if you want? Mimi? Can you hear me?" she faintly heard Mark talking to her.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I said that we can go look for him if you want. Are you okay

"I was just thinking about Roger. He's getting worse. He is going to die." Mimi said with a choked-up wavering in her voice.

"Oh my god. What do mean he is getting worse?"

"Well, he got a prognosis from the free clinic a few months ago, he has a year.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea Mark, I was at the doctor's appointment. " Mimi just shook her head. She couldn't believe that Mark was asking her if she was sure about Roger's prognosis.

Mark's face faded. He didn't know what to think. Roger was his best friend. He couldn't lose him. No, scratch that. _Mimi_ couldn't lose him. The last time he left, she died. The only reason she was here, alive, now was Angel sent her back to be with Roger. _Roger, come on, where are you?_

All of a sudden, there was a loud noise outside. _A car door. Roger. Is that him?_ Mimi ran to the door downstairs as fast as she could. She had a huge smile spread across her face. He was back. _Roger._

"Hey Mimi!" Roger got out of the car and ran to Mimi. He wrapped her in his arms and embraced her as he picked her up. She still looked the same. He didn't want to leave. He needed to go think for a while, but he was back now. He wasn't leaving. He was going to finally marry Mimi.

"Roger, I love you. Next time you want to run away take me with you!" Mimi said with tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"I love you too. So, will you do me the honor and be my best friend for the rest of my life? Will you love me even if I don't love myself? Will you, Mimi Marquez, marry me?" Roger said still holding Mimi in his arms, never wanting to let her go.

"Yes, of course I will. You have to promise me something too though."

"What?"

"Sing to me every day for the rest of our lives."

"I think I can keep that promise."


End file.
